Halloween
Halloween is the fourth episode of season seven of Malcolm in the Middle and the second Halloween special. Plot Hal freaks out when Malcolm gives him the details of a grisly mass murder that allegedly occurred in the house years ago. Lois gets stuck working on Halloween and catches a shoplifter as everyone else at Lucky Aide throws a wild party. Reese and Dewey lose track of Jamie as they flee from an old man named Mr. Sheldon, after egging his house, while Lois gets arrested for kidnapping when she picks up the wrong child. Meanwhile, Jamie returns to the house and eats too much candy in the shaft, and he accidentally scares Hal and Malcolm, which causes Malcolm to jump out of the window. Sypnosis In a B-Story, Dewey confesses to Malcolm and Reese that he destroyed the kitchen oven and is worried that Lois will punish him. He's asking for his older brothers to cover for him and in exchange he'll cover for any misdeeds they have done. The two are sympathetic of Dewey's plight and talks to him about it. Reese mentions that he left a hole in the bathroom wall and Malcolm mentions that he broke Hal's camera. Lois comes in and tells Dewey that he's off the hook. She grabs Malcolm and Reese to punish them for the destruction of the oven, leaving him confused over what just happened. This may imply that Jamie was primarily responsible for saving Dewey by pinning the blame for the destroyed oven on Malcolm and Reese so Lois can punish the two for it. Malcolm, Reese and Dewey are going on the annual death tour guide in the neighborhood. The owner of the funeral hearse drives the kids around to the grisly site of murders and suicides. The trio are later shocked when the driver in the tour hearse stops over at their own home and learn about a grisly murder that took place. This is enough to make Malcolm sick to his stomach. The next day, Hal freaks out when Reese and Dewey tell him about the grisly murder that took place in their house. When he attempts to confront Lois about it, she points out that he always freaks out over the smallest things. She mentions that years ago, they passed up on the house that she wanted just because Hal had a problem with the defective doorbell and claiming it sounded gay. Hence, she got revenge on him by getting the house they currently live in and refuses to move out just because the boys heard rumors that it was a site of a murder. In the master bedroom, Lois later apologizes for being angry at Hal and admits she's been stressed out all morning because her boss has just called her into work at Lucky Aide, despite having asked for time off 8 months ago. She mentions that she complained to him over the phone against letting his wife and her co-worker, Mary Beth, take time off just because she is a Wiccan. Lois' boss was unmoved, mentioning that the Wiccan convention in the East Coast means a lot to Mary Beth and his in-laws. He mentions that he can't make her work just because Lois wanted time off on Halloween. Hal tries to reassure her that there will be other Halloweens for her to celebrate. Lois is insistent this is the only Halloween that she actually looks forward to because Jamie is still cute and on his best behavior. It had been a tradition for her to look forward to Halloween when all the boys were cute and on their best behaviors. Lois mentions it's a small window of opportunity that she has to have a chance to celebrate it normally for once in her life. She could dress the boys up in costumes in however she liked, take them Trick-or-Treating and then to Lucky Aide to get their pictures taken for a photograph. Then every year after it, Lois avoids celebrating the holiday like the plague and prefers to work on that day. Hal asks about her reasons for not celebrating Halloween in the later years, believing them to be just as good. Lois points out that the holiday in the later years always ends with the same result they've had to deal with. She reminds Hal of the previous Halloweens when they attempted to celebrate it by taking the boys Trick-Or-Treating to the usual neighborhood rounds. They misbehaved themselves by causing mischief in the neighborhood with their pranks. This results in the neighbors calling the police on the boys, they get arrested and Lois ends up picking them up at the police station Before leaving for work, Lois informs Malcolm to rest up before facing Reese and Dewey. She tells the two boys that they're in charge of Jamie(whom is going to wear a tiger costume that she picked out for him). She mentions that she needs Reese and Dewey to bring him to the Lucky Aide photography for pictures. Lois also warns them to behave themselves and not cause any mischief in the neighborhood(meaning no eggs, stink bombs, and various pranks in general). She mentions if Reese and Dewey misbehave and are arrested by the police once more on Halloween, they'll be spending the rest of their evening in jail because she is not going to pick them up after it. During Trick-or-Treating, Reese and Dewey misbehaves again by accidentally egging an elderly neighbor named Mr. Sheldon in their attempt to egg his house. The old man retaliates by taking out his walker and chasing after the two boys and causing them to run. In their attempt to escape from him, Reese and Dewey loses Jamie. Instead, Reese grabs a small girl wearing a similar tiger costume and leaves him at Mr. Sheldon's house. Lois gets stuck working on Halloween and catches a shoplifter as everyone else at Lucky Aide throws a wild party. When she complains about their lack of seriousness, Craig points out that Halloween is the only time they get to celebrate. However, she shoot him down and tells everyone that the party is over and they need to go back to work. The workers reluctantly went back to work and hates Lois for being a kill joy. After the police takes the shoplifter away to be booked, Reese and Dewey appears in Lucky Aide presumably with Jamie in the tiger costume. Lois asks them if they had misbehaved at all during Trick-or-Treating. Reese tries to lie about it, but she doesn't believe him. This is because Lois sees Mr. Sheldon catching up to them in his walker and demanded to know what they've done this time. As he advances, Reese and Dewey are on the run again and leaving her to yell out she will punish them when they're home. Lois is later arresting for kidnapping as a mother points out that her daughter in the costume and removing the mask as proof(unaware it was an accident because Lois' son, Jamie, was also wearing a masked tiger costume). A drunken Craig tries to cover for her, claiming that it was Reese and Dewey's doing. The police notice him throwing up and thinks Lois had gotten him drunk enough to lie for her. At the house, Malcolm does extensive research over it's history and learns that the house wasn't part of a grisly murder. The house next door was actually the sight of the murder years ago, which the police reports confirmed and were bribed money to change the address. When Malcolm tells Hal this, he is relieved that their house isn't a murder scene. They're both unaware that Jamie is home and they get scared over the noises. Malcolm jumps out the window in fear as Hal takes off the shirt and reveals Jamie in front of him. Then the phone rings and Hal learns that Lois has been arrested for kidnapping, leading him to bail her out of jail. Mr. Sheldon finds Reese and Dewey and pays the boys back for egging him by tricking them to jumping down a glue laced bed. He proceeds to get his revenge by throwing eggs at them. Despite Dewey's efforts to make Reese apologize to Mr. Sheldon, he abrasively refuses and continues to insult him. The old man retaliates by continuing to toss eggs at the two boys. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *David Anthony Higgins as Craig Feldspar *James and Lukas Rodriguez as Jamie Cameos *Jack Axelrod as Mr. Sheldon *Alex Weed as Karl *Rob Elk as Devon *Rose Abdoo as Margie *Johnny Knoxville as Hearse Driver on the Death Tour(uncredited) Trivia *Second Halloween special. (Halloween Approximately) *It is revealed that the family's house was the scene of a murder. Lois knew about it, but Hal didn't know until this episode. **However, Malcolm proved it wrong and revealed that the house next door was the actual scene of the murder. The police reports confirmed it and the officers were only bribed to change the address. *This is the fifth and final time Lois gets arrested during the series. The previous four times are Traffic Ticket, Book Club, Monkey and Reese Comes Home. **Her only joint arrest with Hal is Halloween Approximately *One could notice Malcolm is wearing Francis' military sweater. *Reese's antagonism towards old people came back to haunt him when Mr. Sheldon chased after him and Dewey. *This episode establishes that Lois wanted time off on Halloween while her sons are still toddlers. This is because the boys were on their best behaviors and cute enough to dress them in costumes however she liked. Then every year after that, Lois prefers to work on Halloween and avoids celebrating it like the plague. This had to do with her boys misbehaving every year by causing trouble and getting arrested by the police, which ends with her picking them up at the police station. **She doesn’t realize that the legal age for being arrested is 13 years old which means she has to wait thirteen years for them to be arrested on Halloween and in general. *This is the first time Malcolm got sick on Halloween Quotes :Dewey: I'm toast. Mom found out I'm the one who broke the oven. :Malcolm: Aw, man. You're going down. :Dewey: I know. So if you want me to take the fall for anything, it's $5 a pop. :Reese: I'm in, the hole in the bathroom wall. :Malcolm: Me too, dad's camera. :walks in the boys' bedroom :Lois: All right, Dewey, you're off the hook. :confuses Dewey as Lois faces Malcolm and Reese in anger, causing the two boys to be confused :Lois:Malcolm and Reese's arm You two!!! :takes Malcolm and Reese away to punish them for destroying the oven. :Dewey: You're supposed to wait until I've got my money ---- :Dewey (to Reese): Hey, you're right. The candy you steal off other kids really does taste better. :Reese: I'm telling you, it's the fear. ---- :Lois: I cannot believe they called me into work. I requested Halloween off 8 months ago, and suddenly, Mary Beth becomes a Wiccan so she can take it as a religious holiday. :Hal: There will be more Halloweens... barring some tragic event. :Lois: But this is the good one, you know? There's such a tiny window where the kids are so sweet and adorable and you can dress them up however you want. Every year after that, Halloween's just another trip to the police station. ---- :Hal:(whispering to Lois) You knew we were buying a death house and you didn't tell me?! :Lois: I didn't tell you because I knew you'd have this reaction. :Hal: Well, of course I'd have this reaction. I don't like murder. Maybe that's something you should know about me. :Lois: Hal, it's always something with you. You passed on that one house because you thought the doorbell sounded gay. You can't have a perfect house. :Hal: It would be nice to have a murderless one. :Lois: Well, you should just drop it because there's nothing we can do about it. Death and mold are two things you can expect to find in any house and we are not moving! :Hal: There's mold?! ---- :Mr. Sheldon:(being accidentally egged) Oh no, you don't! :his walker. :Reese: RUN! ---- :Hearse Driver: And after the autopsy on the victim, the coroner himself went completely insane. :(creepy laughter) :Malcolm: This is so cool. This guy started this death tour showing people in town where all the grisly murders took place. He paired it with a couple of suicides, but come on, close enough. :Hearse Driver: And now coming up to your left is the site of one of the gruesome multiple murders in the state took place. Look if you dare at the house of pure evil! :is shocked by this, more so with Malcolm and Reese because they are living in that house. ---- :Lois: All right, you know the plan. You two are taking Jamie. No Eggs. No Stink Bombs. No Matches. No Catapults. No Mace. :Reese: Fine. :eyes Reese and Dewey, not believing them for one second :Lois: No explosives. :Reese: Of course not. :Lois: No Water Balloons. No Spray Paint. No Gasoline. No Shaving Cream. No Toilet Paper. :Reese: Wouldn't even think about it. :Lois: No Ladder. No Compressor. No Soup! ---- :Mr. Sheldon:Reese and Dewey Have you boys learned your lesson? :Reese: Hah, you stupid old man. I'll never learn my lesson. :Sheldon continues to egg Reese and Dewey. Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Hal Category:Episodes focusing on Jamie Category:Episodes without Francis Category:Episodes without Stevie Category:Episodes where Lois has been Arrested